Leaf Shinobi meet Ninja Turtles
by WinxPossible
Summary: Our favourite turtles find 3 wierd people who turn out to be shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village on a mission to stop Bishop. Will they unite and stop him or not? Read and Review! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

The 3 Figure's.

A peacefull night in New York. Everyone is doing there evening routine. They do not notice the 3 figure's that are watching them from above. These 3 are Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village. There mission: Find and destroy a man called Bishop. But they can't do it alone. So they must ally them selves with someone, an enemy of Bishop, would be the best idea. So they wait for them.

They meat.

It was an ordinary patrol night for our favourite 4 turtles. Small robories, few Purple Dragons, nothing to serious tonight.

„It's mostly calm tonight" said Mickey,

„Yeah. I that eint even a proper work out for me" answers Raph.

They stop there roof to roof jupmig, „Maybe we should go home, since there is nothing going on?" Don suggetsted. Leo thuoght for a moment and said „Okay. I think we did enough for tonight." Leo look around slighty unsure and suspicouis. „Hey. You okay Fearless?" asked Raph

„I'm fine. I just can't shake the feeling where being watched." He answered . Unknown to them, the really are being watched by those 3 shinobi not to far away. Waiting for them.

„Huh? I feel anything. Maybe you're just paranoid." Raph replied, „Maybe I am" Leo agreed, „Let's go home." And they took of to get back to the Lair, wich is their home.

Meanwhile, with the Shinobi. „Should we follow them?" asked the brunette kunoichi (female shinobi) with the lynx mask. „Yes" was the blond shinobi with the fox's mask answer, „Wolf," he reffered to black haired kunoichi with the wolf mask „try to sense them." „Alright" was her answer. She did a few hand signs and said „Chakra Track Jutsu. I see them. There going North-east from us." The blond one noded, „Let's folow them." „Hai!" was the 2 kunoichi answer and they took off after them.

The turltes where going home until they stopped suddenly feeling someone following them. „Maybe, you where right about us being watched after all." said Raph. „Get ready guy's. We don't know who is folowing us, so be carefull." Was Leo's reply.

„Show you're selves!" yelled Raph, „Raph" Don said, „do you want them to attack us?" Then they heard whispers: „They sensed us," said a quiet female voice, „That is impossible there chakra is to weak to sense anyone like us!"exclaimed another female voice. „Be quiet, you two!" hissed a third, male, voice, „Excuse us" said both female's togheter. Raph's temper was slowly becoming thin: „Are you scared or somthin'? Show you're selves!" Then 3 figure's came out of the shadow's. They where wearing very wierd armour and some strange masks: a fox's, a lynx's and a wolf's. The Fox masked one was very tall and had sunblond hair with 2 swords strapped on his back, the lynx masked one was a lot shorter then the blond, she has wood brown hair a sword on her back, the wolf masked one was taller then the one in lynx, but still shorter then the blond one and had midnight block hair, and also a sword an her back.

The blond one hold his hands up in defense and said: „Please forgive us for scaring you. We do not wish you harm." Raph snorted: „Yeah right how do we know you aren't lying to us?" „We swear on our honer that we won't harm you," Was the blond ones reply.. „we wish to talk with you." Leo eyed them and asked „Who are you?" „And what's up with the masks?" Mickey, like allways, askes stupetly. „Mickey!" Raph whack's him on the head, „OW! Raph!" Mickey whines. The 2 females chuckled a bit, until the blond one looked at them, then they lowered there head's in appology. The fox masked one answered: „I am Wind Fox. This,"he pionts to the black haired girl, „is Moon Wolf, and she," he pionts to the brunete, „is Star Lynx. As for who we are- we are the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village. The mask's are part of our ANBU uniform." The turtles look at them wierdly, untill Don said: „Shinobi? As in ninja? Where is this HiddenLeaf Village and what's an ANBU?" Moon Wolf answered: „My, aren't we curios? Yes, we are ninja, but we are diffrent from you're type of ninja. The Village is in the Land of Fire near Japan and ANBU are special ninja ment for assasination and capture missions." „So what are doing here? You're gonna kill us?" Yelled Mickey. Star Lynx only chukled and answered: „No, we aren't here to kill you, but a man named Bishop." „BISHOP!" Yelled Leo. „Yes. Our Hokage ordered us to get him since he took a lot of people from our village." Answered Wind Fox. „What or who is a ''Hokage"?" questioned Don. „The Hokage is the leader of our village, currently in charege is the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade and on her order, we must get this Bishop character out of this side of reallity," answered Moon Wolf, „this is why we need you're help."

„Our help?" asked Raph, „Yes, you're help stopping this Mad-man. Will you help us?" Asked Moon Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto.**

**Will they agree?**

For safety of their home they decided to go and talk to the 3shinobi at April's.

Time skip

At April's. They arrived and already waiting for them are April, Casey Jones and Splinter.

Once the shinobi entered the living room, Casey, being a numbskull, asked „What's with the get up?" Star Lynx answered: „These are our armor.", „Oh," was his reply. Leo decided to start a conversation, hoping to get more information from them „You said that you're mission is to find and stop Bishop, is that true?" Wind Fox answered „Yes, that is our mission." Leo continued „What did he do and what he wants?" Wind Fox also continued „He took many people from our village and he says he want's to discover our secret's. I doubt he understand's that with correct training anyone could be able to do what we can.". Mickey got confused „What is so diffrent that you can do and we can't?" Wind Fox didn't answer, instead he crossed his fingers in a wierd sign and said „Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a poof of smoke errupted. After it cleared they saw not 1 Wind Fox, but **2** of them! Everyone, aside from Moon Wolf and Star Lynx, had a shocked look. „This is one of those things we can do. This is called 'Šhadow Clone Jutsu'. This jutsu gives us the ability to make real, sensable copie's of our selves" Wind Fox's told them. „Whoa" was the only thing they said. Wind Fox disspelled his clone and continued „We have diffrent style justus and chakra, so because of the ability's our people can do, they must have got Bishop interested." Now Raph's turn to be confused „Chakra?", „Yes. Chakra is our life force and will power mixed togheter, that gives us the ability to do incredeble things that you cannot do" answered Moon Wolf. Star Lynx continued „We have the order's to stop him from doing anymore damage. This is why we need you're help." „Why our help?" asked Don, Star Lynx answered „You are his enemy's. You wish to get rid of him too. You have fought him enuogh times to understand his style and motives, since we don't.". „But how did you found out about us any way?" asked Leo. Moon Wolf replied „When we where serching for him, we found one of his hide out's and some video documentary, where he mentioned his plan's being foiled by the ''Ninja Turtles". So we came to New York and waited for you too appear." „Where was his hide out, the one you found?" asked Leo. „It was located in a place you people call 'The Bermuda Triangle'" answered Star Lynx, Raph asked „_Was_?", „Yes, we destoyed , will you help us?" asked Wind Fox. Then the turtles and there friends walked out of the room to talk about it. After 10 minutes of talking they came back and Splinter, who was awfully quit the whole time, answered „We shall help you." The shinobi bowed and they said „Thank you."

Hey everybody! It's me WinxPossible with the third chapter! If anyone got interested in this story and has question's, I will answer them all, but it may not be on the same day, so live with it. And there might be sometime's I will dissapear cause I have school and practice too.

I bet you are wondering who are these 3 shinobi, right? Well it's not a big secret. Wind Fox is our Favourite Blond Ninja - NARUTO UZUMAKI! (sudenlly wierd chiers errupt from nowhere) Okay, that was wierd. Any way, you are wondering now who are Moon Wolf and Star Lynx, I can say that they don't appear on the show, they are my OC's.

So...READ AND REWIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

„Normal talking"

„_Thought or emphasiss _"

„**Kyuubi or any other deamon or pissed of person"**

**The 2nd night**** and plan of action.**

After the agreement, they decided to meet on the corner of Eastman and Lair the next night.

Leo suddenly thought about something. „Hey!" he called after the 3 shinobi, that where walking out the door, „Will you be able to find it?" „Don't worry we will find that place." Was Wind Fox's answer and with that they suddenly, with a poof of smoke, they dissapeared. „Man, that is one cool move! Do you think that they will show us how to do it?" asked Mickey. „I highly doubt that. Did you hear what Wind Fox said, 'that with proper training you can do it'." said Don, „Yeah," replied Mickey. „Well we don't know what kind of training they are talking about, so we can't do it." Don enlighted Mickey, „Aw shell!" Mickey said. „Come on. We should go home for the night." Leo said. And the turtles and Spliter went to the Lair, Casey rode his bike back to his place and April went to her own appartment.

Time Skip.

The next night. The shinobi where standind right in front of the old warehouse on Eastman and Lair corner. Waiting. Right on midnight, the old entrance opened and they walked in. Suddenly a wierd elevator appeared and opened, they went in it, as the door closed and they where now going down. After 5 minutes of waiting, the door opnened again, reaviling a wierd undergroung chamberwith a lot of modern and some wierd (A/N: alien) technology. „Hey! You found us, afterall!" yelled Mickey. „It wasn't hard. The people who told us the direction's where really friendlly." answered Wind Fox.

Now they all got toghether and where trying to discuss a plan of action. „So do you know where Bishop is or you are just guessing?" asked Leo. Wind Fox motioned towards Moon Wolf, who nodded back, and took out a scroll. Don, being the curios one, asked, „What's with that scroll?". Then, Moon Wolf lifted her mask a bit to reveal her mouth, then she took and bit her thumb, revealing a mouth full of razor sharp fangs. „_Why is she bitting her thumb? And, MAN those are some teeth!_" they all, except Wind Fox and Star Lynx, thought. Then she pulled her mask down and spilled some blood on the scroll, which opened revealing a map of the world, with strange symbols. Moon Wolf answered, „This scroll is a map I made to mark the spots of his places. And to answer you're question, about bitting my thumb, is because this, like my other scroll's, can be opened with blood.". „Gross." said Casey. The shinobi just gave him a _we-seen-a-lot-grosser-things-than-blood _look. Eveni f they were wearing mask. „These spots, " that Star Lynx shows, the red ones, „are the places we destroyed and these," shows the green ones, „are the places he could be." „Are you **kidding** me!" yelled Raph, „Those green spots are around the world! How will we ever find him?" Moon Wolf suddenly threw about 10 kunai. Everyone turned and tensed up. A perfect outline of Raph's shadow. Moon Wolf continued, „Star Lynx didn't finish. Yes, these spots are around the world, but by using my Chakra Track Jutsu, one of my tracking justus, the terrain of his current hidding is here," she pionted at New York. „Then why don't you just go and find him if he's in New York?" April asked. Moon Wolf continued „It is not that simple. I need to know exactlly what kind of chakra I'm looking for. But not knowing that leads to a wild goose chase, because there are a lot of similar chakra energy signature's." April now understood why. Don figured it out „So, this is why you need our help? You don't know where he likes to hide and what kind of security he uses, that is why you came looking for us?" The 3 shinobi nodded. „Okay, then we should start serching abandoned buildings and special labs, both above and underground." Don suggested. „That would be a good plan for starters." Leo agreed, „Let's start searching!"

They divided into groups: Raph and Casey - took the streets; Don and Moon Wolf- took the sewers; Leo and Wind Fox – took the Battle Shell and help search the streets; Mickey, April and Star Lynx – took the sky. After a few hours the terrain of where Bishop might be got smaller, but still they didn't know where he was. „Man, I'm beat!" said Raph as he fell on the couch. „I hear that." was Mickey's reply. The other's, exepct the shinobi, who where studying the scroll/map, where tired. Don took a look at them and said, „Why aren't you tired? You did as much as work as us. You even ran right next to us when we where riding!" Wind Fox answered to his question, „We where trained since a very young age to be able to withstand a long time of running or fitting." Moon Wolf cheked the scroll one more time and said, „It seems we might just find him if we looked hard enough.." she looked at the turtles and said, „We wil keep searching and in the evening, once you rest, we will join up again and continue searching." They awstrucke and, Mickey yelled out, „How can you keep it up? You gotta be 2 times more tired then us!" Star Lynx answered his question, „Like Wind Fox said – we where trained since young age to be able to withstand anything." Splinter decided to speak up, „Even the most trained warriors need their cannot keep this up. You must rest." The shinobi looked at each other for a second then decided on something, „We will send Shadow Clones. If you are wondering what it will help, I can tell you. Once the clone disselles it's self there memories will become part of our memories." Said outloud Wind Fox. They made about 30 Shadow Clones each and send them out. Then they sat on the chairs and fell asleep, wiothout taking there masks or anything else of. „How can they sleep like that?" was Casey's question. They all shruuged, guessing it was normal for them and went to there rooms for some sleep.

Catch ya later! Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other deamon or a pissed of person"**

**The 3rd day and a spar.**

At th Lair. After a few hours of rest, the turtles got up to do their routines and get ready to hunt for Bishop. The shinobi where still asleep, guessing they where more tired than they said. Mickey, being Mickey, was planing to pull some pranks, but the curiosity of how the shinobi faces look like beat him and he's gonna try to remove atleast one mask. (A/N: Like THAT is ever gonna happen). Mickey was going towards the sleeping shinobi, but tho others saw what he was doing and Leo stopped to ask him, „What are trying to do Mickey?". „Come on dudes. You wanna know how there faces look like to, right? So, let's take there mask's off, see there faces and put them back on, so that they don't notice anything," was Mickey's answer. Don shook his head and said „That is not a good idea. What if one of them wakes up?". „But Mickey wasn't giving up, „They won't. Come on.". Leo, Raph and Don wanted to say no, but curiosity is a vicious thing, so they agreed. They decided to see Wind Fox's face. Mickey was a inch away from touching his mask, when suddenly Wind Fox's arm cought his. Leo closed Mickey's mouth just a second before he screamed. „Sasuke...Get back...Don't go." was the only thing Wind Fox said in his sleep, but what that ment the turtles don't know. Then Wind Fox let go of Mickey's hand and he rubbed it to get the blood circulating again, „Man, he has a really strong grip. My arm almost fell of. What did he ment by 'Sasuke, get back, don't go?'" asked Mickey. Ļeo shrugged his solders and said „Don't know. Maybe this 'Sasuke' is his friend, but where did he go, I have no clue." „It's almost time for training, let's go.''said Raph.

Time skip.

After training, the turtles saw the shinobi watching them train. _„When did they got up?" _was the only thought that came into their heads. Then the shinobi went to Master Splinter and Wind Fox asked, „Can we please train in you're dojo? We need to keep up with our training as well." Splinter thought for a second and said „Yes, you may." They bowed their thanks and then the turtles with great curiosity (A/N: Haven't they heard the saying: „Curiosity killed the cat"?) decided to watch their style of training. Wind Fox went to the place Splinter normally stood during practise and Moon Wolf and Star Lynx stood in the middle facing each other. Wind Fox said in a comanding voice: „We will practise firstly a taijutsu spar and only taijutsu in this spar. Understood?" Moon Wolf and Star Lynx nodded. Wind Fox then said „Begin!"

The spar began and Star Lynx charged at Moon Wolf, who was waiting for it and it turned into a speed fight. Star Lynx tryied to hit Moon Wolf, but she blocked that hit and aimed for the chest. Star Lynx dodged that attack and used her speed to get behind Moon Wolf to hit her, but she turned and blocked that move as well, then Moon Wolf charged forward Star Lynx and tryied to hit her head witha chakra enchanced punch, but she deflected it. The turtles and Splinter where starind wide eye at there spar. „Look at them! There charging against each other and defending with great speed and strenght!" yelled Don. Mickey gulped and said „You know, I'm kinda glad their on our side, cause I doubt we would survive even a second unless they go easy." „And this is a no-weapon spar. I hate to see what they could with weapons." Raph thought out loud. The other's nodded and continued to watch. So far the girls speed hasn't decrised and neither has their strenght. „Enough." Wind Fox decided to stop the spar, since there speed and strenght are equall. Then he walked in between the 2 kunoichi and said „Fight against me. No weapons." The girls nodded and started to charge at Wind Fox, who dissapered. The girls stopped and tryied to sense him, but he was to qiuck and hit them both on the floor. Hard. „Hey!" Leo yelled, Wind Fox looked at him. „What are you doing? You're are striking them with full force? " Wind Fox answered, „That is the point. Do you really think that I would go easy on them? They must learn to fight togheter and against a stronger oponent, who wont waste time being nice and understanding towards them. The way of the shinobi isn't a stroll in the park. Many lose their life's even before they reach the age of 18." Don didn't get it, „Wait! So you're people are sending kids to battles?" „If it is for the safety of the village we do send them." was Wind Fox's reply. Star Lynx tryied to attack him from behind, but he grabbed her, „Attacking you're oponent while he is destracted? Nice strategy. But now what?" Suddenly a poof of smoke came from Star Lynx to reveal a log, Wind Fox said „A substetution jutsu? Good thinking." Suddenly the ground opened and arfist came from it, but Wind Fox jumped aside to reveal Moon Wolf. Panting, hard, but still standing and ready to fight, then Star Lynx grabbed his arm and Moon Wolf cought his other arm. Wind Fox loked at them and said „Well done! You cought me! That would be enough for today." „Thank you." was their answer and Star Lynx, suddenly cought in her hand to reveal blood. Everyone, except Moon Wolf and Wind Fox, looked shocked at this. „Don't worry," was her answer, „I've been trough worse." And she left the dojo.

Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is up! R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

„Normal talking"

„_Thoughts or emphasis"_

„**Kyuubi or any oter deamon or pissed of person"**

**Story of the Past.**

After the spar, Wind Fox decided to check out the sewer tunels near the Lair, while Star Lynx went to clean her mouth and Moon Wolf picked one of Leo's book's. The turtles where still skocked at what happend to Star Lynx. Raph came closer to Moon Wolf and yelled „Why, the shell, do you 2 put up with him?". Moon Wolf looked at him and asked „What do you mean?", „I mean, why don't you just leave him if he does that to you? That is not life!" Raph exclaimed. Moon Wolf looked aside, then she faced him and said „Better this life, than the one before." Leo got confused, „What do you mean 'Better this life, than before'?". „If we had to pick, we would choose this life. The one before was horrible." Moon Wolf answered. Splinter wanted to know what she ment and said „Explain." Moon Wolf looked down and then, she looked at them, choosing between to tell or not to tell. She choose to tell. „Alright. I shall tell you. Get comfortable." they sat down, „Many years ago, 2 demons attacked a village in the Land of Fire (A/N: not the Leaf), that villages council decided to seal the demons in 2 newborn girls. Us. During this sealing our mothers gave their life's, but our fathers died protecting the village. Ever since that day the villagers ignored us, sure they took care of us, but mostly we were ignored. We both only had each other and no one else. We didn't know our names, so to be able to remember those, we called each other "Blackie" and "Brownie", cause of the hair. One day, when we where 6, the villagers where fed up with us and attacked us. We ran far, until we had no more strength to run and fell in mud for safety. The villagers didn't notice us and left us to die." They where shocked,  
"When we were only minutes from death, 2 figures suddenly appeared. Those 2 where 13 year old Wind Fox and his teacher Jiraya, during Wind Fox's training trip. We saw understandment, anger and pain in Wind Fox's eyes. Once they found us they helped us back to life, but after that Jiraya wanted to get us back to that village, but once they learned what happened, Wind Fox decided to take us in." She looked at them and continued "We where so happy and decided to become the best we can be, to prove ourselfs to him. He gave us a reason to live (A/N: better ones than Haku and Kimimaru had (no offence Haku-fans)). After the return to the village we got new names: "Moon Wolf" and "Star Lynx" (A/N:cause of the demons). Then Star Lynx trained with Slug (A/N: that will be Sakuras codename) in the skills of the medicnin, while I worked a bit with Ibiki, about turture skills. All in all, we made friends and got a home where people won't attack us without a reason. If you are wondering why Wind Fox took us, is because he sufferd a similar life, but no one attacked him without a reason and he made friends, but he still knows what it means to be alone. This is why he didn't abandon us. We are more than greatfull for his decision. I'll check Star Lynx." Then she left. To say that they are shocked, that would be a serious case of an understatement. Then Mickey said "How could anyone do that to kids?" Leo said "I don't know." They now understood why Moon Wolf and Star Lynx stayed with him. It's because they owed him there lives. "You know. I wouldn't leave if he saved my life." Raph said and they nodded. "Now you know." Wind Fox said as he entered the Lair. Don looked at him and asked, "You heard?" Wind Fox nodded and said "They don't like talking about their lives like that. I wonder how did you convince her to tell it is beyond me." Then he leaned against on of those pillars and continued, "You must know I'm doing what's best for them, not worst." Splinter decided to say "We understand that you are doing with you're best intension's and we shouldn't be rash with our thought's." Wind Fox chuckled a bit "No, you weren't rash at all. Once on training I, guess I bit overdid it, won a spar, but my friend Slug, got kinda mad at that and she hit me right in the face so strong that I flew 783 miles away and I'm not exaggerating. She has a worse temper then you Raphael." They all winced at that thought. "So, one of my Shadow Clones dispelled itself with some information." Moon Wolf and Star Lynx ran into the room "What information?" Wind Fox answered, "On one possible place for Bishop to hide." Everyone light up and decided to go once it get's dark.

This is chapter 6. I know the story is sad, but since when demon vessels have a happy life? I don't know about any tailed wolf or lynx demons, so these are just some demons.

Okay, please – READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other deamon or a pissed of person"**

**Is this his hide out?**

In the evening they called Casey and April so they met up and the way Wind Fox told them to go, but not without telling them what Moon Wolf told them. Casey and April, where…well…shocked/angry about that.

The memory of the Shadow Clone led them towards some abandoned building near the river. Leo looked around from the shadows and said "It's quite. A little to quite." Don used his gadgets to see any security system or camera. "So far nothing. Are you sure this is where you're clone told you to go?" he asked Wind Fox, who nodded. "But, there's nothin` here." said Casey. "Not above ground. But under. The entrance is in there." Said Wind Fox. So they went inside the building, weapons ready. After a few minutes of entering the building they saw a very high-tech elevator. "Guess you where right after all." was April's reply. After a few seconds guards came and started to fire laser guns at them. Leo ordered"Avoid all shots!" which they did. After few punches and kicks from the turtles, the guards where out. But trouble just has started and a dozen came this time. Wind Fox went in front of them and said "We shall fight them. Moon Wolf. Star Lynx. Get ready to use everything in you're arsenal." The 2 kunoichi nodded. And a fight began.

They charged at the guards. Wind Fox was using his taijutsu skills to hit 2 guards. Moon Wolf threw shuriken and did some hand sings, and said "Shuriken Shadow Clones!" after which appeared 20 more shuriken and hit 3 guards. Star Lynx for close range attacks she used chakra enhanced punches, but for long distances - she used senbon (A/N: those needles Haku used). In few minutes all the guards where down. The turtles were shocked at what they could do in real battles. Casey was first to find his voice "Man! You guy's weren't joking when you said they where good!" Wind Fox went to the elevator to open it and checked down to find nothing. "Bishop has already left!" was his report. "Now what?" Don asked. Wind Fox looked at the guards and then at the kunoichi. Then he decided "We will get information from them." Raph questioned " How?" "You'll see." was his only reply. Then he took one of the guards who where still concuss and asked "Where did Bishop go?" The guard said"Ha! You won't find Agent Bishop and I won't tell you where he is!" "Oh really?" suddenly sadistic joy came into Wind Fox's voice, "Star Lynx. Take that one and do you're signature jutsu." Star Lynx nodded. She went to that guard and lifted above her head (A/N: Imagine a girl bit shorter than Leo holding up a guy size of Casey with one hand), then removed his mask and lifeted a bit of her mask to reveal her mouth. The guard woke up and asked "What are you doiii-eeeeeeh" suddenly from his mouth to her was coming blue oxygen. As he grew weaker, his skin turned old and looked pretty much dead, she putted him down and let him go. Then she concentrated his chakra in her hands then she hit her right/fist hand ih his heart and her left/straight hand on his head knocking him away 30 feet. Dead. Everyone stood silent, until the guard asked him "What did she do?" Wind Fox answered "She stole his chakra and then she hit him with it. Killing him. You might be next." The guard looked scared, but said "That doesn't scare me!" Moon Wolf got interested "Really. Then you might wanna try my signature jutsu." She went over to the 3 guards who just woke up. She did a few hand signs and said "Shinobi art. Wolf style. Omega level. Mind Torture Jutsu!" and that is when those guards started to yell in agonizing pain. "She will destroy there sanity if you don't tell us where is Bishop hiding." Said Star Lynx without emotion as she watched. The guard gave up. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell just keep her away from me! Bishop went to his forest base. Just outside of New York. North - West from here. That is it!" "Thank you." And And Moon Wolf let go of her torture jutsu and used a genjutsu to make them fall asleep forgetting this encounter ever happened. "We shall go tomorrow night. Let's get back to the Lair." Wind Fox suggested, ehich everyone agreed on. But the turtles where now kind of scared, since they saw what they can do with simple hand signs.

This is WinxPossible, saying "Hi, hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other ****demon or a pissed of person"**

**Questions and answers.**

Back at the lair. The turtles where still bit shaken at what they saw. How the shinobi attacked the guards and almost killed them all. Leo was thinking was this a good idea to trust them now since they attacked those guards without honor, aldo they say that they have it. He was practising some katas when he noticed that Wind Fox was looking at a picture. Wondering what was in that picture he came closer to take a look at it. He saw a picture of a girl around 16-17. She had pale, but beautiful, flawless skin, long dark blue hair (A/N: well it looks like it) and white, pupiless, eyes.

"You can ask if wish to know who she is." Wind Fox said startling Leo.

"What? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to …" Leo started, but Wind Fox cut him off,

"I know what you're thinking. I will answer you're questions if you wish." Leo looked unsure, and then decided to get some answers.

"Well, for starters, who is she?" He pointed at the picture. Wind Fox looked at it and answered,

"That is Hinata Hyuuga, my girlfriend."

Leo looked a bit surprised at him and Wind Fox chuckled a little,

"What? Do you really think I wouldn't have a girlfriend back home?"

"No, no! I just…well, how can she date someone who kills people?" Leo asked.

Wind Fox answered, "Cause she is a shinobi too. One of the few best kunoichi for straight battle there is!" Leo looked at him then at the picture. He couldn't believe that a blind girl was one of the best!

"But, she is blind! How can she fight?"

"She isn't blind. It's a Hyuuga clan kekkei genkai or bloodline limit. They have the powerful Byakugan and she created the 8 trigrams 64 palms defence jutsu (A/N: I think that was its name)." Wind Fox answered. Leo still couldn't believe it, but decided to ask something else.

"When you were sleeping I heard you say "Sasuke, don't go, get back". What does it mean?"

Suddenly Wind Fox tensed up, like holding back emotions.

"I really said that?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"Sasuke, was a teammate back when we were just genin. We always had are arguments and tried to out do each other. Kind of like you and Raph." he answered, but Leo couldn't not notice the 'was'.

"You said he _was _you're teammate. What happened?"

"He ran away. To our enemy for more power, wishing to destroy someone." Wind Fox answered "Me and some of mine friends tried to get him back. We got separated and I had to deal against him alone. We fought and he almost killed me, then when I was unconscious, he ran away. I could've died there if Kakashi-sensei wouldn't have come looking for us. I was so beated up that I had to stay in the hospital, full-body bandaged for a week. And even then I couldn't do active missions for a awhile." Leo couldn't believe that someone would do that to his friend/rival.

"But even still, I continued to search for him, because I swore on my life that I will bring him back. I swore because Slug begged me to return him home and I never go back on my word. I kept searching for weeks with, until Tsunade said I should do this mission with Moon Wolf and Star Lynx. Well it was either this mission or a whole month in the hospital from her punch and she has inhuman strength, so do the odds." Leo shivered at that thought.

"Its time." Moon Wolf's quiet voice said. They knew what she met. They where going after Bishop.

Hi! Read and Review! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx.

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Its time.**

It was time. The turtles and shinobi went towards Bishops base, to find and capture him.

After a hour of driving they stopped at what looked like some military base. When Don checked for any security, they saw that there where hidden cameras and laser barriers around the base.

"This is going to be tricky." Don said to the rest.

"We should try to find any place where there isn't that many security." Leo suggested.

"Or we could go above it all." Wind Fox said his thoughts.

"And just how are we gonna do that?" Raph questioned.

"By trees." was the only thing Wind Fox said before he got out with Moon Wolf and Star Lynx. The turtles decided to follow them. After 10 minutes of walking, they stopped.

"What know? The barrier is taller here." Don voiced his thoughts.

"That is the point. The barrier is taller here and there aren't any cameras near by, to see us." Moon Wolf said. Now they understood it, but didn't know what to do know.

"But now what? The barrier is taller and probably electrocuted." Raph said. The shinobi didn't answer, but held their hands in a weird hand sign. Then they turned to the tree and started to _walk on the tree, _like it would be ground! Then from the top they threw down ropes for the turtles to climb up. After that, Star Lynx tied a rope to a kunai and threw it from the tree towards the base.

"Man, you do this thing plenty times?" Raph asked, as she nodded.

After they got in, they saw 3 corridors. They decided to split up: Moon Wolf took the left corridor; Star Lynx the right one; Wind Fox and the turtles took the centre.

~Wind Fox's POV~

We are getting closer to Bishop, thanks to our new friends-Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), Donatello (Don or Donny) and Michelangelo (Mickey).They are great help, but this is only a mission. After this mission, I will continue searching for Sasuke, no matter what. But, I think the girls are getting attached to them, to tell there life story like that, willingly. I could barely get it out when I first asked them. They are like us, in some ways. People don't see there nature, but think about them as monster, like us. But that shouldn't matter for us, because we are ANBU. We shall do this mission and bring Bishop down. I just hope these bad feelings I have been having is just paranoia.

"**No, isn't ****paranoia, kit." **Kyuubi said.

'_Shut up, you damn fox! I didn't ask you're opinion.' _I shouted in my head.

"**Since when does my opinion bothers you? Any way, I was trying to say that isn't just you. Something bad is going to happen. And soon." **Kyuubi said.

'_What is going to happen?' I asked nervously. _

"**I don't know." **was his only reply. Great. I just hope nothing to the girls or the turtles.

~Moon Wolf's POV~

'_Everything is fine. Nothing is going to happen.' _Yeah right, like I can fool myself. Ever since we came to New York, I started to have this weird danger feeling, that wouldn't let go, no matter what I do. I know something is going to happen, but what?

"**Maybe ****someone's demon is going to come out. Huh, pup?" **Wolf (A/N: her demon) asked.

"_Shut up! I wasn't talking to you." _ I said.

"**I know, but I thought you want to know the reason of this feeling, but sadly even I don't know it." **Wolf said.

'_Then, why you just came in my consciousness?' _I asked.

"**I got bored." **Wolf stated simply. I just rolled my eyes. This is going to be, maybe, the last day of the mission. If we get Bishop, that is. Maybe, I should have written that report for Tsunade, before we went here. Mybe, I should have took this way with someone? Or maybe…suddenly the ground opened and I fell down. Once I hit the floor, I checked my surroundings. A cage prison made from glass. Like that is going to stop me. Suddenly electricity hit my body and I yelled of pain, even if I tried to hold back the pain. Then I felt darkness take over me.

~Star Lynx's POV~

'What is with this feeling? I can't shake it.' I know this mission is going to end soon, once we capture Bishop, but why do I get the feeling something is wrong or I'm just paranoid.

"**Maybe, you are paranoid, but something is going to happen. And soon." **Lynx (A/N: her demon) said.

'_Why do you even bother talking to me, if you don't know the reason?' _I asked.

"**I'm trying to be friendly with you, kitten, you know I'm trying." **she stated.

'_I know you are. Just this feeling gives me the creeps.' _I said back.

"**Just watch out." **she warned. I kept walking, until the ground just opened and I landed into some weird glass cage. Then from nowhere lightning started to hit me. I tried to fight it, but it didn't work and I fell into the darkness.

WinxPossible here! Okay I agree it is a cliff hanger, but I couldn't help it. So, will they survive? Or will they perish? Find out next time!

**READ & REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx**.

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**What is happening?**

~Wind Fox's POV~

This feeling suddenly got stronger. What does it mea…The girls!

~Normal POV~

Wind Fox suddenly stopped. The turtles tensed up.

"What? What is it?" Leo, worriedly, asked.

"The girls. There in trouble." Wind Fox answered and started running ahead, very fast.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Mickey yelled at him. Then they started running after him too. After 5 minutes of running, they stopped, to what looked like some titanium-reinforced door. Don examined it and turned to the others, to say:

"With out the codes, we can't get in there." Wind Fox came to the door and said,

"No need for the code." He did a hand sign and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a clone appeared. He held out his right hand, while the clone was doing some weird things with his hand, to create a small, crazy fast spinning, blue orb. He turned to the doo, while the clone disappeared, threw it and yelled:

"RASENGAN!" and the door revealed with a BIG hole in it. They went inside. But what they found wasn't what they hoped to see. Moon Wolf and Star Lynx tied up to a wall, looking unconscious. They ran towards them with worry, but the most one being worried was Wind Fox.

~Wind Fox's POV~

The feeling came true. And to the girls! Why are the gods so unfair? They made us suffer our whole lives, thanks to the demons and now the girls are injured and, who knows, maybe in death-like danger. I must help them!

~Normal POV~

Don checked their vital signs and said:

"Its okay. There just unconscious." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Especially Wind Fox. They took them of the wall to take a better look at what could defeat them like this.

"We need to remove the masks." Don said towards Wind Fox.

"WHAT?" Wind Fox yelled at him. Don out his hands up in defence and explained:

"If we want to see what is wrong we have to remove them." Wind Fox thought about that and said,

"Alright, but when they wake up, there gonna be really mad at us." Don nodded and removed Moon Wolf's and Star Lynx's mask. What they saw made the turtles gasp. Moon Wolf and Star Lynx looked about 14 – 15 year olds. They both had beautiful flawless skin. Moon Wolf's was pale and resembled a bit of wolfs and Star Lynx's was tanner, than Wolfs, but looked more cat-like. They where astounded at the look at them, but saw nothing wrong with them and they kept staring at them until Wind Fox got them back from the trance.

"Any one home? Hello?"

"Knock it off!" Raph exclaimed.

"There are younger than us and are already pros at fighting and defence!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Yes, they are." Wind Fox answered.

'_Kyuubi! Did you know what happened?'_

"**I'm currently talking to Wolf and Lynx. They said that a trap door opened not long after they ended a conversation with their vessels."**

'_How did they got knocked out like this?'_

"**They said some weird electricity suddenly attacked them within glass chambers."**

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Suddenly a very evil voice sounded from behind them. They turned and saw Bishop with a sadistic smile on his lips.

~Wind Fox's POV~

This is Bishop. He expected us to come. He did this to the girls. It was a trap. Just Looking at him makes my blood boil with anger I only feel like this when Orochimaru starts talking about Sasuke like he was a puppet that belongs to him. I tried to hold back the anger, but looking at him makes it impossible.

~Leo's POV~

Just few seconds after Bishop came in, the air started to get cold and a really strong killer intent came from Wind Fox. I can guess he knew that we where coming and formed a trap for us, but the girls only got captured. Is it just me or with ever passing second, the evil in here is getting stronger?

~Raph POV~

There is Bishop. That bastard must have hurt the girls. And, who, besides Wind Fox, knew they where this young? If anyone hurts kids like this, there gonna pay. What's up with this cold, dark feeling? It's getting stronger and stronger. Man, I wish it would disappear.

~Don's POV~

This is it. Here is Bishop. Only problem: we are 2 shinobi down. What are we…What this feeling is? It's so dark and evil. I never sensed anything like this before, coming from a mutant turtle with a lot of enemy's. I just hope it will wanish soon.

~Mickey's POV~

There he is. Great! Now we gotta wake Moon Wolf and Star Lynx up, so they can capture Bishop and do what they have to do! Whoa! What is this feeling? Like someone is getting madder and madder from each passing second. Why do I get the feeling it is coming from Wind Fox? I just hope I'm wrong.

~Normal POV~

"Well, you found me after all. Aren't you the ones that destroyed many of my bases around the world?" Bishop asked. Wind Fox came closer to him and answered,

"Yes, we are." His voice sounded like some sort of animal growling in anger. His finger nails started to become longer (A/N: Oh boy! We know what this means, don't we?).

"How did you know we where coming?" Leo said, trying hold back the shivers, from the stinging cold air.

"I have my ways. I was hoping for you turtles to come here alone, but looks like I get some new shinobi for my experiments." Bishop said in a sadistic voice.

"What do you mean?" Wind Fox yelled. Bishop just smiled a bit wider and explained,

"You know I'm trying to make super soldiers for Earths defence. Yet, some people don't care about the alien invasion and threat. They simply ignore it and live their little life on."

"But why do you took the Leaf villages people, but didn't ask them how do they do it?" Don tried to reason here.

"They wouldn't tell me if I asked. They just said it is their knowledge that is a secret. So I decided to kidnap some people, for my experiments, but so far nothing. I was about to give up until I saw what you 3 are capable of. So I decided to get at least one of you when you're guard is down. I got 2. They aren't to smart are they?" Bishop said.

"Shut up." only came quietly from Wind Fox, but he continued,

"Don't you dare talk like about them like that when I'm standing near by. " His hair became longer, thicker and with shades of red. Red energy started to glow around him, giving of powerful evil and serious case of a killer intent. The turtles fear came true. The feeling was coming from Wind Fox.. What now?

Hi! WinxPossible here! I know it is another cliff-hanger, but this chapter is already long enough, so here we have it! Watch out Bishop. Demon-Naruto is here!

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and Star Lynx**.

"Normal Talking"

"_Thoughts or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**What is happening? Part 2**

'_What is happening to Wind Fox?' _That is the thought, that goes through the turtles heads. After Bishop insulted the girls, Wind Fox went bizarre. This energy. It can't be possibly humans. The hatred. The anger. The rage. And it is coming from one person. They doubt that this is his maximum power. But what caused it? Sure, they were angry at Bishop for doing this to Moon Wolf and Star Lynx, but they didn't go so evil. Then they remembered that a while back Moon Wolf said that they have demons sealed inside of them. _'Is THIS his demons power?' _They sure hoped it is just some shinobi mind trick.

Wind Fox jumped towards Bishop attempting to hit him, but he got away. Barely. The ground opened with one punch. He turned to strike at Wind Fox, but Wind Fox jumped away to reappear behind Bishop getting ready to hit. Bishop took his gun and shot at his mask. The mask fell of his face. Once they were curios, how Wind Fox's face looked like. Now they wish they didn't. Wind Fox's face was vicious. There were very pronounced whisker marks, his teeth were razor sharp and very long, and his eyes were murderously, blood red. The battle continued.

The girls started to wake up.

~Moon Wolf's POV~

Was it an eternity or just few seconds. I don't know. I just know something bad has happened. The feeling. It came again, but this time it's telling me to wake up and look. But what happened? I opened my eyes.

~Star Lynx's POV~

The last thing I remember is being hit by electricity and passing out. The feeling came back, telling the bad thing has happened. What is it? I must know. I woke up.

~Normal POV~

The girls stirred and opened there eyes. The turtles looked at them and gasped. There eyes were weird, but beautiful. Moon Wolf's were silvery, like the moon, and Star Lynx's golden brown.

"What happened?" Moon Wolf, like always, goes to business.

"And were our masks?" Star Lynx asked.

"Well, we had to remove you're masks and if you wish to know what happened, take a look at Wind Fox." Don answered both their questions. They took a look and gasped in horror.

"The Nine-Tails Cloak." They said in unison.

"The what?" Raph asked, looking confused.

"That is the Nine Tails cloak. It appears only when Wind Fox is in very powerful anger or when he summons on the demons chakra." Moon Wolf explained.

"So, how bad is it?" Mickey asked worriedly. Star Lynx turned her golden-brown eyes to him, filled with worry, horror and fright, with a shaking, scared voice she said:

"Very bad. Sure he can stop the bad guy's, but his anger is the trigger to this. He won't stop till all of us are gone." Mickey looked scared and asked:

"But why would he attack his friends?"

"Because when the cloak appears, he stops thinking rationally. He will attack us, if we don't stop him." Moon Wolf said. Then she watched the battle between Wind Fox and Bishop.

Bishop was slowly getting tired, but Wind Fox wasn't even breaking any sweat. Just anger. The rage was glowing in his eyes. Trying to at least nick him. Then Wind Fox shot some energy on one of the poles to break the construction. It was breaking down. The guy's grabbed Moon Wolf and Star Lynx and jumped away. Half of the base collapsed. They jumped outside, holding the girls, while watching the battle. Bishops close where now shreds. But Wind Fox look like he could keep this up the whole night. He decided to runaway, to fight another day. But Wind Fox wasn't finished and did one shot of his chakra claws towards Bishops hearth. He hit it, killing Bishop.

"Bishops gone." Mickey said.

"Finally." Leo agreed.

"But now we have a new problem." Moon Wolf said, "We must stop him, before it's too late."

"What are you gonna do?" Raph asked. Moon Wolf took a scroll from her pouch. Star Lynx took a look at it and looked shocked.

"You are going to use scrolls?" She asked, as Moon Wolf nodded.

"We have no other choice." Moon Wolf explained. She went towards Wind Fox.

"Is she insane?" Don exclaimed, looking as she made her way to Wind Fox.

"Why do you think I was worried when she took this tactic?" Star Lynx asked them. Moon Wolf then, when she was close enough, bent down on one knee and with her blood opened the scroll. She did some hand signs, after which her hands started to glow silvery. Then she just _ran towards Wind Fox,_ hands ready.

"What is she trying to do?" Leo asked as she dodged all of his attacks while trying to get close enough. Star Lynx answered his question:

"She is using one of the few special jutsu for sealing. This one requires tapping into some demon chakra to seal up tighter someone else's demon that goes kind of wild." Moon Wolf tried, but couldn't get close enough for the hit on the seal. Instead, _he hit her_ on her seal. But luckily, she used the sealing jutsu on her self cause she felt the wolf demon coming out.

"Why did she just used that jutsu on herself?" Leo got confused.

"Cause, he hit her on her own seal. The demon probably was trying to get out. So to prevent him getting out she used it on herself." Star Lynx explained. Then she took out a scroll, bit her thumb, spilled some on it and, once it opened, did some hand signs. Her hands started to glow golden-brown, only a darker shade of it.

"You're gonna do the same tactic on him?" Mickey asked, as she nodded. Then she ran as well towards him trying to hit him on the seal. He avoided it as well and hit her on her seal as well. She used the jutsu to seal her demon.

"Now there both out of demon chakra." Don said. The girls cam towards each other and looked at each other for a few minutes until they both nodded. Then Moon Wolf took out a really big scroll. They both bit their thumbs, wrote with some blood on it. The scroll opened to reveal 4 more smaller scroll's. They each took 2 and did hand signs, after which they united there hands. Then Moon Wolf's right hand glowed silvery, while her left glowed golden-brown. Star Lynx's right – golden-brown, her left silvery. They got up and ran towards Wind Fox, with speed that would be comparable to Lee's. Then they both hit there hands on his seal. The chakra faded away to make him back to normal.

The turtles came closer as the girls putted him on the ground. They saw his face. His real face. He was about 19-20 years old, his has tan skin, weird whisker like marks, not so pronounced. As he opened his eyes, they saw they were in deep sky blue. He looked around and asked:

"What just happened?"


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Naruto, but I do own Moon Wolf and ****Star Lynx.**

"Normal talking"

"_Thought or emphasis"_

"**Kyuubi or any other demon or pissed of person"**

**Mission Ends.**

After explaining what happened, they went back to the Lair. Well Leo, Raph and Don carried the shinobi, to much chakra was used, while Mickey got there masks.

Time skip.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Mickey asked the shinobi.

"No. We can't. Hokage orders." Wind Fox answered. Leo decided to say some farewell words:

"Wind Fox,"

"Naruto." Wind Fox said.

"What?" Leo asked. Wind Fox explained.

"'Wind Fox' is my codename. My real name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"You got 2 names?" Casey asked.

"'Uzumaki' is my mothers name and 'Namikaze' is my fathers name. I kept there names to cherish there memory." Naruto answered.

"Okay. Naruto, wish you luck getting back and saving that friend of yours." Leo said.

"Thanks. But I really need luck when I visit my girlfriend. Her father and cousin keep glaring at me. There very overprotective. Any way, if faith decides to unite our paths again, we shall be grateful for its decision."

"We must go. Unless, of course, you wish to get one of Tsunades chakra enhanced punches." With that they disappeared with a poof of smoke.

"Do you think we will meet them again?" Mickey asked.

"Like Naruto said, if faith decides to cross our paths again, then we will." Don said as the others nodded.

On the New York roofs were standing the 3 shinobi. They were checking for the best way to get home. They were silent until Star Lynx asked:

"Will we meet them again?" Wind Fox looked at her and said:

"Like I said. If Faith decides then we will. Don't worry." Then they started there way home.

**THE END**

Yes! I finished my story! And I think I have caught Plotus-Bonnies. A serious case of the plot bunny's. Well I start my next story. See ya! Read & Review!


End file.
